


8. časť - Únos

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	8. časť - Únos

Z pohľadu April:

Keď som sa zobudila, treštilo mi v hlave a žalúdok som mala ako na vode. V ústach som mala sucho a odpornú chuť. Do nosa mi vošiel zatuchnutý vzduch... až ma naplo. 

Ležala som na starej posteli s kovovou konštrukciou. Do miestnosti prenikalo svetlo iba z malého okna s pevnou kovovou mrežou. Zmocnila sa ma panika: "pomooc!! Pomooooc!!!" Zrazu som začula ako niekto ide po schodoch... Dvere zavŕzgali a do miestnosti niekto vošiel. Bol to Brian! "Čuš ty krava!" vyletel na mňa. Bola som v šoku. Čo je to s Brianom? Prišiel ku mne a pokojným tónom povedal: "Vidím, že budeme musieť urobiť menšie opatrenia." Nevedela som čo tým myslí, ale rýchlo som pochopila, keď z vrecka na mikine vytiahol hrubú lepiacu pásku.  
"Nie prosím, nerob to." Prosila som ho, no ním to ani nehlo. Zalepil mi ústa a aj ruky. Plakala som, no jemu to bolo jedno. "Ak budeš čušať, ústa ti odlepím. Tak budeš ticho?" So slzami v očiach som prikývla. "O čo ti ide?" Opýtala som sa tichým tónom. "To ťa nemusí zaujímať. Buď ticho a neublížim ti." 

Viac som sa ho už nepýtala, aby som ho zbytočne nerozhnevala. Odišiel z miestnosti a dvere zamkol. Sedela som tam na tej starej kovovej posteli a z očí sa mi hrnuli slzy... množstvo sĺz. Zo včerajšej noci som si toho veľa nepamätala. Len viem, že sme boli s Miou na tej párty. 

V hrdle som cítila pálenie, potrebovala som sa napiť. Lenže ten hajzel odišiel a kričať nesmiem. V rohu miestnosti som zbadala umývadlo. Skúsila som otočiť kohútikom... jemne zapískal... z kohútika sa pustila voda, ktorá však bola úplne hrdzavá... fuj... v duchu som si povedala. Keby som aj umierala od smädu, z tohto sa nenapijem...

Dvere opäť zavŕzgali. "Simon!" Zvýšila som hlas, ale hneď som sa spamätala. Priniesol mi vodu a nejakú tyčinku. Každopádne lepšie ako nič. Vyzvedala som sa prečo ma Brian uniesol, ale ten malý nechcel nič vyzradiť


End file.
